Mundane Separation
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: My first song fic; "Remembering Sunday"-All Time Low. KuramaXOC Kurama fell in love with this drop dead gorgeous yet humble girl. A bumpy road lies ahead when he tries to get closer to her. Read and Review! XD Mature content! Read with caution! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the song. "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low**

**Warning: Might not be suitable for young readers. Involves death and implied sexual themes. (I'm trying to be careful here guys so head the warning)**

**Reviews are always welcome! I wanna know some input! This is my first song fic so be nice! No flames but constructive reviews are yummy :)**

**Have a nice read!**

* * *

_**I wonder if someone can find me.**_

_**Am I always invisible? Unimportant?**_

_**I feel horrible, unclean, tainted. **_

_**Why can't I be someone normal?**_

_**Someone who has a family to lean on?**_

_**Someone who can't feel 'scary things';**_

_**Someone who doesn't have to sell their body**_

_**just to survive this harsh game; **_

_**this game we call LIFE.**_

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

* * *

The redhead sat up from under the cherry blossom tree and looked up at the clear blue sky. Classes today were boring as usual, filled with ogling girls that want nothing but his attention. He put up with it. Besides, all he needed to do was give them what they wanted; a handsome smile, good manners and of course, good grades, and they'd be off his back. Nothing else mattered to them.

Not his feelings.

Nor his real personality that no one other than his close friends knew.

No.

They didn't care.

They consider him as an eye candy and that's all.

But not _her._

_She _was different. _She _was the reason why the kitsune put up with this foolish Monday morning; why he ignored his massive headache and went to school with the hopes of seeing her.

Lady luck wasn't with our dear fox though for it's already lunch time and there was no sign of her. He knew she was at school for he can feel her presence yet he couldn't track her down.

"Territory barriers," he mumbled with distaste. True, he admired her ability to avoid anyone willingly if she didn't welcome their company; but its drawback is that he is also susceptible of being warded away from her.

He knew that it couldn't be helped. He found out about her job and her private life; of course she wouldn't show her face to him. Just as everything was going to the right direction; when he was seeing everything through rose-tinted lenses, everything comes crashing down.

All he wanted was a day with her; just a single day to tell her everything. He wanted to see her beautiful smile again; her carefree aura.

Then he'll be satisfied. To be able to straighten out his feelings.

But no.

She's too distant. Too deep into the dark abyss that she had created herself. Too far from him to reach.

* * *

_Leaning now, into the breeze _

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_

* * *

It all started when Koenma assigned a new mission for the gang. Kurama was indifferent about it. All he wanted was to finish the assignment and go on with his life. He was a busy body. His mother was, again, in the hospital and his stepbrother was home alone. Kurama could not afford a whole night out for fear that his brother might run into some trouble.

Little did he know that a chance encounter was awaiting him.

In the middle of the night, amongst the bustling streets of the city, a young girl leaned against a post. She had an appointment with a stranger. She was being requested regularly now and the money was coming in nice and steady. If this keeps up, she would be able to move out of that poor excuse of a house; away from that drunkard that didn't even pass as a relative.

"Just a bit more," she mumbled and cleared her mind. "A bit more and I can be free."

As the clock stroke 8, the stranger approached the young lady.

"Olivia?" asked the man.

Olivia looked at the man with her soft hazel eyes and smiled; a smile that could melt anyone's defenses. "Good evening," she bowed. The stranger had a sick grin on as he extended his hand towards the sweet girl; leading her to the nearest love hotel.

"Kurama, are you sure this is the place?" asked the Spirit Detective as he looked up at the sign of the hotel.

"I'm positive Yusuke. I can detect his stench from my house," the kitsune was confident. He knew that their target was in this hotel. They needed to hurry though; who knows what that wretched demon was up to.

"Alright, I trust you," with that, the gang infiltrated the hotel.

It was quite a sight. The interior of the hotel was…appealing to the eyes. It had a very comforting aura though underneath it was a sick after taste. If one would listen closely, they would be able to hear the slapping of sweaty flesh colliding with each other and the repulsive sound of moans and groans of animalistic copulations.

"So…the demon's sleepy?" Kuwabara asked; earning a punch from the Spirit Detective.

"Far from that," the crimson eyed demon shot an annoyed glare at Kuwabara. "It would seem that the demon is _not _planning on sleeping at all."

The group moved through the building until they arrived at the room. It was oddly quiet compared to the other room they have passed. "Stand back," Yusuke warned as he and Kuwabara poised and kicked the door off of its hinges.

The sight was atrocious.

The bed was bloody and the girl was tied up. Not with regular ropes, but with demonic tentacles. One would think that she would've already passed out from the horrible torture but she was still awake; awake to witness everything. The demon, on the other hand, was still going on with his actions. No wonder it was quiet, the girl's mouth was covered with the tentacles the whole time while the demon ravished her, caused her intense pain resulting in blood and, no doubt, mental trauma.

Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the girl; she was his classmate! Yusuke spout a series of profanities at the demon while Hiei moved quickly to disarm it. Kurama didn't hesitate and used his rose whip to decapitate the tentacles; removing it from the girl. It didn't take long before the demon was killed but the damage was done. They could not save the girl's chastity.

Olivia could not believe this. She had been requested by a _demon _and she didn't even sense him! _"This isn't right! I've always been able to distinguish humans from demons!" _She scolded herself. It was too late when she found out that the man was not human. She was indeed gifted with heightened spirit awareness but not special self defense. Good thing these guys appeared; if not, she would've been demon chow in no time.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the tall guy with orange hair.

Olivia blinked and looked at him. Was he being serious? Did she _look _okay? Oh well. "I'm fine," she said as she stood up and wrapped herself with the blanket. "Thanks for saving me."

She moved in time to see Shuichi, their class president, standing near the door, looking at her. Her eyes widened as she sensed something odd. He wasn't human.

He was far from human yet…

What was this feeling?

She knew him; had feelings for him for the longest time but she couldn't tell him. _She _was tainted while _he _was still pure.  
She did not deserve such a high ranked person.

She averted her eyes from the school's heartthrob and headed towards the bathroom; in hopes of cleaning some of the filth that stained her before she can face him again.

* * *

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last_

_Like the feeling of what he needs_

* * *

Ever since that that incident, Kurama spent his time wisely. He didn't know why, but the urge to be close to her grew. Olivia tried to stay away, she didn't want him to get involved with her; but the attempt failed.

They started meeting even outside school and grew to know each other.

Olivia was indeed a prostitute. Kurama didn't judge her and she didn't really mind that fact about her. True, she was embarrassed due to her age but, she wasn't ashamed. She was merely working to support herself.  
To Olivia, being homeless and starving is much more horrible than working as a call-girl.

Gradually, Kurama developed something special for the girl.

He didn't want to admit. Due to certain circumstances, admitting his feelings could be dangerous.  
But that didn't stop him from fantasizing.

* * *

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand, with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs _

_Left him dying to get in_

* * *

She was desperate.

He knew she needed money and he knew that she was being harassed by her stepfather. Kurama would've helped but Olivia declined. She didn't want his involvement.

Everyday she had new bruises; new cuts and bandages.

But she never forgot how to smile.

Every morning she greets him with a bright smile that melts his worries away. Her whole demeanor never changed; she was still the bright girl that he fell for. But despite her façade, he knew she was suffering.

"I told you, I don't need your money," she said softly as she looked up at him with those tantalizing eyes.

"Then I won't give it to you as a friend," he loomed over her and looked at her seriously. "I'll give it to you as a customer."

Olivia stared at him. What was he doing? _Why _was he doing this? She didn't want to treat him as a customer…he was more than that. But the memory of her stepfather was over powering…

She shook her head. It doesn't matter anymore. He didn't even think of her as anything more than a desperate girl.

She took his hand and gave him her seductive grin which she only uses in her work. Kurama was taken aback at the sudden change of character, but he didn't hate it. In fact, he liked it.

She led him towards a nearby hotel and Kurama looked around. It was the same exact hotel where they met a long time ago.

"Are you sure about this?" Olivia asked as she locked the door.

"Of course," he cornered her as his eyes shifted from their warm green orbs to that of hard gold. "I've always wanted to do this." His demonic energy suddenly spiked up and Olivia gasped. Oddly enough, she wasn't scared when his hair started to bleed silver strands; neither when his fox traits appeared. She was at ease.

She looked at him; at the beautiful creature that was now standing before her. No matter how hard she hoped that he really did have feelings for her; that wish seemed too far away.

This was purely that of a business; nothing more. She's already convinced herself; he didn't have any feelings for her.

He was just helping her.

* * *

_Forgive me I'm trying to find,_

_My calling, I'm calling at night, _

_I don't mean to be a bother but, have you seen this girl?_

* * *

She stopped going to school. He tried to visit her but every time he did, her stepdad told him that she wasn't around. The last time he visited, her stepfather said, "I threw her out."  
Kurama was filled to the brim with anger that he sliced the man's head off. He was sure Olivia didn't mind.  
He called his friends and asked if they saw her around. No one did. It was as if she made a barrier around her, avoiding everyone that reminded her of him.

"Please," Kurama thought out loud as he hanged up his phone. "Let her be alright."

At the moment, Olivia was wandering the streets under the cold dark sky. She couldn't bear asking for help from Kurama again. Besides, who was _she _to think that he would help her again?

* * *

_She's been running through my dreams,_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

* * *

Kurama didn't give up. He devoted his free time finding this girl that captured his attention. All the time, her smile haunted him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Heck, even his demon half longed for her touch. The paranoia was sickening. The possibilities of her whereabouts and well-being were endless. There were nights when he couldn't sleep for his brain didn't let him calm down. Was she eating well? Did she have a bed to sleep on? Who was she with?

He didn't know.

He _wanted _to know.

But his duty for his family and his current occupation as part of the Spirit Detectives didn't give him the time to find out.

* * *

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_he's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny, these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut _

* * *

"Tell me the truth," he finally found her. She was standing near the station waiting for another customer when he walked by. She didn't have time to run. "Do you care for me?"

He held her hands, preventing her from running away. He didn't want her to leave; he's spent a ridiculously long time without seeing her beautiful face.

Her eyes were watery and a streak of smeared eyeliner ran down her cheek. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes pleading…for something.

"I…" her eyes shifted away from his face. "I care for you as a friend."

"Don't lie," his voice was stern and confident; his keen hearing could detect a lie no matter how great of a liar one is. "You should know better than lie to me. Why did you leave?"

"Why couldn't I?" she blinked away the rest of her tears and looked up at him. "You've helped me already, why are you here? Just forget about me…or is it…" She knew he cared for her, but refused to accept it. No one can love someone as dirty as her. With all the girls to choose from, he could dump her on the side and go off with someone better. She wouldn't be able to handle the pain then.

So why not brush it off when she still can?

Her eyes glimmered mischievously, hiding the sadness behind them, "Or is it that you want my service again?"

Kurama's eyes widened. Why was she imploring these obviously false feelings? But knowing Olivia, he knew that she acted with basis. He loved her for her character; that's why he's going to play along. He doesn't care if he was perceived as someone desperate. As long as he can have her in his arms, he doesn't care.

"If I book you for the whole night, would you stay?" His warm voice evaded her senses, making her unable to refuse.

With a perfected fake smile, she nodded and nuzzled his neck, "As long as you're willing to pay, then I'll stay."

* * *

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads, oh he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside!_

* * *

He woke up alone in this unknown bed. His silver hair fanned the pillow beautifully. Sitting up, he tried to remember what happened.  
It was such a glorious night.

It had been a while since the King of Thieves enjoyed a night with a wonderful woman. But this woman was different.  
He will not let this one go.  
She is _his _and only his and he'll make sure of that.

She left him a card that had her address; it was such an exhilarating moment. Maybe, he thought, everything will change.

But that wasn't the case, nothing changed. Up until now, their relationship didn't get better.

**~O~**

Kurama sighed as he brushed off the fallen cherry blossoms from his clothes. Remembering those memories weren't part of his plan when he decided to take a quick nap. Well that just made his longing for her stronger than it already was.

It puzzled him as to why that girl caught his attention.

Maybe it was the strength of her will. Or maybe it was her beauty, but Kurama thought otherwise. He knew that it was her eyes.  
The way she looked at him and at the world. She didn't blame anyone nor did she develop hatred despite her life. She stayed as bright as ever.

Kurama stretched and headed towards his class, lunchtime was almost over. On his way, he passed a pair of giggling girls. He wasn't particularly paying attention until he overheard _her _name.

"You know that girl who fainted?" giggled the girl with too much freckles on her face.

"Oh! The one that was rumored to be a tramp? Didn't she stop going to school for a while?"

"Yeah! They said she was running around shacking up with random guys for money!"

"Ew, that's gross!" the freckled faced girl stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I know right! And to the think all the guys are _dying _to go out with her. I bet she got some disease from all of those guys she slept with…"

Kurama's heart sped up. _Disease?_

"I wouldn't be surprised if she contracted HIV. Maybe she's had it for so long and now she has AIDS…maybe that's why she fainted."

The girl laughed, "Or, she might've gotten pregnant!"

The other girl scoffed, "Who cares! Either way, she's screwed!"

Both of them laughed at the sick pun and walked away. If it wasn't for Kurama's human morals, he would've slashed those girls' throats and left them bleed to their deaths. But he was constrained by time. If either of those gossips were true, then Olivia needs him.

He doesn't care if she rejects him again; all that matters is that he'll know the truth.

He was catching his breath when he arrived at the nurse's office. He opened the door with urgency. "Olivia!" he yelled as the door gave way and he saw Olivia, as radiant as ever, standing next to the nurse.

There was a long pause.

Then the room was immediately filled with melodious laughter from Olivia. The nurse shook her head and went back to scribbling some notes. Kurama felt awkward but he didn't care. Olivia was still laughing as she approached Kurama and tapped his shoulder.

"Wow! That face of yours was hilarious!" her smiling face could erase any worries that was present in Kurama's mind.

"I bet it was. That aside, why are you here?" his serious tone made her laughter cease. Her eyes shifted, a hint that she was about to lie; all those times that he spent with her, he managed to memorize and analyze her every move.

"I tripped and thought I sprained my ankle," she pointed to her foot. "False alarm," her sweet smile followed.

Kurama shook his head and took her hand, leading her outside. "We need to talk." This was it, he_ needed _to know. He was just fed up. After hearing that gossip, he just could not let it slip by. No, he can't ignore this silent treatment anymore.

Arriving under the cherry blossom tree, he made a move to speak first but she beat her to it. "You're a demon right?"

Kurama blinked, was she being serious? "Do you really have to ask that obvious question?" She laughed at that.

"Hey, I'm just lighting things up! You seemed too preoccupied and tense," her hand moved and touched his face gently. Oh those hands! He wished they'd touch him more. "See? Now you're all lighter," she smiled and ruffled her hair. "So you _are _a demon right?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes I am." He didn't find the question relevant.

Olivia's face softened; as if reassured by his words. "That's good." She reached up and caressed his cheeks one last time. "Then you're safe."

* * *

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night,_

_I don't mean to be a bother, _

_but have you seen this girl? _

* * *

"Kurama!"

Kurama gasped as he sat up, shaken away from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Man, what's wrong with you these days? You've been spacing out almost every minute! Is something bothering you?" asked Yusuke, his tone laced with concern.

Kurama smiled at his friend, "Thank you for your concern. It's just the lack of sleep."

"That's bad Kurama! You know insomnia can lead to other complications?" Kuwabara said as he looked at his friend.

"Bravo, the doofus finally learned something useful," Hiei retorted; obviously enjoying the irritated look that Kuwabara's having.

"Thanks for the concern guys, but don't worry. Nothing's wrong with me…" he knew that was a lie as soon as it left his mouth.

The other three guys looked at one another. They weren't used to Kurama; the one with the factual mind, the one who doesn't give in to pressure when everything is crashing down, the one that always has a calculating mind, the one that's always thinking ahead, is down in the dumps. What could've happened to their friend?

"How's Olivia?" Yusuke slipped in casually as he sipped his coffee. They all knew that the kitsune's heart was already bound to her. It was no secret that they've already mated either for his scent was fused with hers; thought truth be told, it was not a very comforting scent considering _her _line of work.

"She's…alright…" Kurama didn't really know how she's doing.

Those words still haunted his mind; lingering aimlessly and keeping him awake at night. What did she mean by _"safe"_? Safe from what?

She never told him. He wanted to ask questions but her serene expression dissuaded him. He merely smiled that time and let her touch his face. He did call her once or twice, asking her what she meant, but she didn't answer. She changes the topic effortlessly and moves on.

Kurama was feeling paranoid again. What did she mean?!

* * *

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's making me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

* * *

_She was running. He was trying to catch her but every time he was close enough, she managed to move ever so gracefully, avoiding his grasp._  
_He kept calling out her name, but the answer he got was a sweet cheerful laughter from the girl he fell for._

_He had a lingering feeling of something bad._  
_He was scared despite the bright floral scenery in front of him._

_She wasn't running too fast, but it seemed that the wind was carrying her away._

_That couldn't be possible, but Kurama didn't argue. "Olivia! Please wait up!"_  
_She giggled more and stopped running. With a smile, she looked at him. That smile stopped him from his track; mesmerized by the beauty in front of him._

_"I'm sorry for everything," her voice echoed wondrously in his mind that he wanted to bottle it up and listen to it again and again. She continued. "I didn't mean to bother you Kurama…but you see…I really love you."_  
_Kurama couldn't believe that he's finally hearing those words!_

_"I fell for you the first day I met you in school…but I knew I wasn't worth it. I knew that I was trash, nothing more than a desperate girl who needed help."_

_That wasn't true! Kurama wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to find his voice._

_"I needed to keep my distance but that didn't happen; Seems like my feelings are too overpowering…but before I go," suddenly, she started walking towards him, arms outstretched as if to touch his face, "I want you to know, that I do love you…more than I've loved anything in my life." Once she reached him, she touched his face warmly._

_"I don't regret anything."_

_Why was she talking like this? She sounds like she's saying goodbye! No! She can't leave him! She is his and his alone. He forbids her from leaving him…but his voice was nowhere to be found._

_She was withdrawing her hands and Kurama made a move to catch it. He did succeed on grabbing it, but her hand suddenly felt cold. It was as hard as marble and her scent changed from the flowery cherry blossom that he knew to the acrid stench of rotting corpse. Kurama looked at the girl with horror in his eyes. She was changing as well. Her usually bright skin dulled gradually until it was a sick olive hue and the light in her eyes slowly faded. His grasp on her hands tightened but it doesn't seem to work for she was able to pull away._  
_"N-No…Olivia…please! Don't leave…" he yelled at the retreating image of his beloved girl._

_With a sad haunting yet beautiful smile, she waved her now disintegrating arm at him, "Goodbye…"_

**~*~**

Kurama sat up with a start as if failed to calm himself down. Drenched with sweat, he looked at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock. It was still too early, just 3 in the morning.

"What a horrible nightmare…" he whispered breathlessly as he gripped the sheets in his fist.  
Could that dream be an omen? She _was _indeed a psychic so it wouldn't be a surprise if that was a hidden message. Maybe something happened to her?

Abandoned by sleep, the fox demon sat up and changed out of his pajamas. With nothing but _her_ in his mind, he opened the window and jumped out; landing gracefully on the ground.

"Leaving so early?" the sudden voice of his friend startled the fox.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" his calm voice didn't betray any emotion.

"Hn," the fire youkai was leaning against the tree. Earlier he heard the kitsune grumbling in his sleep which he never does. This sparked the oni's curiosity and took a peek at this comrade's mind. To his surprise, a psychic conversation was on session; very interesting indeed. The kitsune was unaware though and Hiei had no intention of telling him. Hiei scoffed and looked at the frustrated fox and smirked, "You better hurry up or you won't catch her."

* * *

_The neighbors said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

* * *

Kurama arrived at her small apartment and knocked wildly, waking up the still sleeping neighbors. It was already 6 in the morning for heaven's sake yet no one was awake. It annoyed him that he couldn't arrive much earlier, the shortcut roads were closed which was odd.

"Olivia! Open up!" yelled Kurama with distress.

"Excuse me young man," a startled voice said making Kurama glance at the source. It was a brittle looking woman, maybe in her 50s-60s, he didn't know. "It's too early in the morning for your ruckus, there are people trying to get some rest."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm looking for the girl who lives here," the sky outside was still dark; it promised a rainy morning. Another omen, Kurama thought.

"Oh! _That _girl…" a hint of distaste was apparent from her voice. "She's gone for about a week now, didn't say anything at all. She did however leave something…" the lady disappeared in her apartment and came back with an envelope. "She said to give this to a person with red hair who's going to come after one week. An odd girl don't you think?" The woman handed him the envelope.

Kurama looked at it. How Olivia knew the precise time he would arrive astounded him.

"Are you one of her customers?"  
The sudden question lit the flames of anger in Kurama's heart.

"If you are, I suggest you stay away. I heard she was contagious," the lady shook her head disapprovingly. "If you ask me, she probably contracted that disease when she was sleeping around with grown men. Good riddance!"

Kurama was starting to get blinded by anger but he managed, this elderly lady didn't know better. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk harshly about her," his tone deadly but polite. The old woman stopped her blabbering and gasped as the young man headed off.

"Those eyes…" she whispered as she clutched her chest. "…they're not human…"

* * *

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

* * *

He opened the letter carefully; her scent still lingers on it. On a simple sheet of white paper, her handwriting stood out perfectly, her neat characters were almost as if they were typed. It read:

_**I wonder if someone can find me. **_

_**Am I always invisible? Unimportant?**__**I feel horrible, unclean, tainted. **_

_**Why can't I be someone normal? **_

_**Someone who has a family to lean on?**_

_**Someone who can't feel 'scary things';**_

_**Someone who doesn't have to sell their body **__**just to survive this harsh game; **_

_**this game we call LIFE.**_

_**At least that's what I thought before that fateful day at the hotel. **_**You **_**found me and I was really happy. For once, I loved my gift of seeing and being able to sense demons. I knew you'd be looking. I needed to leave. I couldn't stand dying, knowing that you were near. I knew I wouldn't survive. By now, you must've heard the rumors of me contracting the dreaded virus…I can't be cured. **_

_**But be rest assured, **_**you're **_**safe. Thank gods it doesn't affect demons! Besides, I made sure you wore protection ne? **__**And Youko said I was a pushover :) Better safe than sorry. **_

_**Anyway, thank you very much! I hope you find someone better.**_

_**With all her heart, the girl who fell in love with you- Olivia ;)**_

* * *

_Oh I can see now, that all of these clouds_

_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_

_to find my whoever, wherever she may be_

* * *

Tears leaked out of his eyes, or was it the rain? He didn't know. He didn't care. He looked up at the dark sky, the thunder rolling smoothly like an elegy. She loved him yet didn't tell him. She was sick but didn't tell him. She was suffering in silence. That deceitful bright smile of hers diverted his attention. But he wasn't surprised, no. He knew there was something more horrendous behind that smile; he just chose to reject it.

Keeping the letter safe in his pocket, Kurama made up his mind. True, she was sick. But if he finds her in time, he can cure her. He knew that. Makai herbal medicines work better than human medicines. He was well aware that a virus was not easily defeated, _but _his plants can make her stronger.

He'll find her.  
The road ahead was, of course, dark and unpleasant, filled with looming shadows of future obstacles. He couldn't care less. All he wanted was his sweet girl, his love, the piece of his heart that she took with her back.

He won't give up.

* * *

**_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_**

* * *

Botan, the ferry girl of the spirit world hovered over his house. It was dark outside. Her face didn't have any trace of her cheerful self. She looked at the fox demon solemnly and shook her head.

Kurama knew what this meant.

After half a year searching for Olivia, their search resulted in nothing but a few essence of her. These include a small memento here and there, little things that she leaves for Kurama. This infuriated the fox at times. He needed more than just her necklace; more than a ribbon! But he did treasure everything.

* * *

**_I've done something so terrible_**

* * *

But Botan wasn't done with her message. Kurama's heart pounded heavily against his chest; the unthinkable was slowly resurfacing his mind.

"I have a message from her," Botan's voice filled with grave sadness.

How can this be? How can Botan have a message from her unless…_she's_…

* * *

**_I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_**

* * *

"She said she's sorry for all that she's done, even when she was gone. She wanted to give you one last memento but," Botan left that one hanging. She hovered on her oar as she looked at the suffering fox.

* * *

**_But you'd expect that from me_**

**_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; _**

* * *

"But here," Botan reached out and handed Kurama something. He cocked his head and opened his palm. "She wanted me to give you this when I escorted her across the River Styx"

* * *

**_now the rain is just (you're driving me crazy)_**

**_washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_**

* * *

On his hand was a small cherry blossom seed. He fell on his knees, grasping the seed in his hands. Tears escaped in rivulets from his eyes...

His remorse was overflowing.

Why did she have to leave?  
Why can someone who's so great, die due to something as mundane as a virus?

Why couldn't he save her? Why was he so stupid?

* * *

**_Keeping an eye on the world_**

* * *

"She also said that you shouldn't blame yourself," Botan continued. Kurama looked up from his crouched vulnerable position, was he hearing her right?

"She said that you'd probably over think yourself until you can't even sleep anymore."

* * *

**_So many thousands of feet off the ground_**

* * *

Again, the tears flowed out. His emotions are uncontrollable. Amid his hysterics, a string of laughter gushed out from him; making the ferry girl a bit concerned.

Even in her death, Olivia knew how _he _would react. She still thought of _him._

_

* * *

_

**_I'm over you now_**

* * *

He ought to be feeling special right now. Being the only thing in a beautiful girl's mind, that's such an honor.

* * *

**_I'm at home in the clouds_**

**_Towering over your head_**

* * *

Looking up at the sky for the millionth time since she left, a crack of light shone through. He knew she watching him. Although they could not be together, their hearts were always connected.

Who knows, maybe with some luck, he'll see her again, maybe not as Olivia but as an incarnate of her.  
He'll just have to wait.

* * *

**_Well I guess I'll go home now_**

* * *

Kurama smiled a heartfelt smile heavenward. He gave the cherry blossom seed a peck and with a small amount of demonic energy, the seed sprouted.

They _will _meet again.

"Thank you Botan," he said to the ferry girl who was oddly holding back tears. "If you can, can you deliver a message?"

The ferry girl nodded, her enthusiastic nature coming back again.

* * *

**_I guess I'll go home now_**

* * *

"Tell her…I love her too…"

The ferry girl flew away with a great message with her.

* * *

**_I guess I'll go home now_**

* * *

Looking up at the sky, Kurama finally let go of the painful burden he had in his heart. He knew she was safe. She wasn't in _this _world, but at least the reassurance of her well-being was pronounced.  
He stretched and placed the seed in his pocket. With one last glance at the sky, he mouthed,

"I love you"

**_I guess I'll go home_**

* * *

End! SO! Don't forget to review! :) Hope you guys liked it!

-Emina


End file.
